So called cold air engine intake products are designed to reroute intake air to the engine from a location outside the engine compartment. Such cold air intake tubes do reduce the temperature of the air entering the engine, through the carburetor or injection manifold. As a result of the differential between engine compartment temperature and the ambient temperature at speed the reduction is usually between 40 and 50 degrees. However, the engine intake air is only reduced to a percentage of the differential temperature, thus the true intake air temperature is generally about half of the differential temperature.
It is well known within the art that such cold air intake tubes are advantageous for engine performance. Cold air is much more dense than hot air and thus contains more oxygen which tends to improve combustion resulting in more power and improved fuel economy. Therefore, it is reasonable to assume that by controlling the engine's intake air temperature and the fuel temperature it is possible to increase engine efficiency. Various methods for achieving this have been used primarily for stabilizing the intake air temperature in freezing cold weather by inducing heat into the intake air. Others utilize exhaust pressure to turn turbines to compress and decompress air thereby reducing the temperature of the intake air to the engine. Although such devices may be effective to some degree there is no supporting evidence that they actually improve performance to any significant degree. Still other systems discuss the need to control the intake air temperature to an engine and provide various means for thermostatically controlling the intake air temperature without ever discussing a method of reducing the latent heat of the intake air to any significant degree. Therefore, there is a need to provide a simple and effective method for chilling engine intake air without any noticeable power loss.